nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Rosalina
Rosalina is a character in the ''Mario'' series who made her first appearance in Super Mario Galaxy. She is the motherly, gentle and very beautiful protector of the Luma creatures. From Super Mario Galaxy to its sequel, she was voiced by Mercedes Rose. Appearance Normal Rosalina's attire resembles Peach's, though both are different. She wears a silver crown which resembles Peach's, though Peach has a golden crown. She also has a yellow star brooch at the top of her pale turquoise dress, purple nail-polish, and silver shoes. The end of her sleeves are powder-blue, and her hair is shiny pale-cinnamon blonde, which is even more lighter blond than Peach's yellow blonde hair. Rosalina's eyes are cyan-blue, but her right eye cannot be seen as it's covered in her hair. She wears big golden earring which resembles a cross (x). At the bottom of her dress is bluish-white frill, which loops around and makes mountain shape at the bottom. In Super Mario Galaxy, she holds a silver magic wand with yellow star at the top. ''Mario Kart'' Rosalina makes her Mario Kart debut in Mario Kart Wii. When you pick her and the kart, her pale turquoise dress remains the same.'' But when players choose her and choose the bike, her attire changes, just like what happened to Peach and Daisy. She wears a white motorbike outfit with turquoise lines. At the top of the motorbike outfit is a star drawn on it. She also wears turquoise boots as well. This is also repeated in ''Mario Kart 8. Sports In Mario Tennis: Ultra Smash, Rosalina wears a sports outfit, just like Peach and Daisy. The outfit is a pale turquoise dress with turquoise pantyhose and turquoise shoes; also, it reveals that Rosalina floats. She wears a leotard swimsuit in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games as well. Appearances ''Super Mario Galaxy'' Rosalina first appeared in Super Mario Galaxy. A book in the Comet Observatory's library reveals her backstory. She was born in the Mushroom Kingdom and that is where she was raised as a child. But one day she found a shooting star which was actually a space ship with a Luma inside it. The Luma was looking for her mother. Rosalina decided to help the Luma, and together, they fixed the space ship and set of to find Luma's mom. Rosalina eventually built the Comet Observatory and with Polari, she looked after all the Lumas. Rosalina appeared during the ending of Super Mario Galaxy 2, though in the game she didn't play a prominent role. It is revealed after the player collects 120 stars that Super Mario Galaxy 2 was a story told by Rosalina. Following this, she explains to the Lumas listening to her that the Mario Brothers went on a quest to collect 120 additional Green Stars, and that she could be willing to tell the story of that as well. After collecting every star in the game, Rosalina will come aboard Starship Mario. It is also revealed that she met Lubba before, Lubba even referring to her as "The Lady of the Shooting Stars". There was confusion among fans about the fact that the sequel also began with the Star Festival, which occurred every 100 years due to Rosalina passing the planet, which could be due to the universe being recreated in the first one, making this the first Star Festival. ''Super Mario 3D World Rosalina appears as an unlocked playable character after World Star-2 is cleared. As small or Super Rosalina, she attacks enemies with her wand, as Fire Rosalina, she attacks enemies by shooting them with fireballs, as Cat Rosalina, she attacks enemies by de-clawing them, and as Tanooki Rosalina, she floats or attacks enemies with a tanooki tail. [[Mario Kart (series)|''Mario Kart series]] Rosalina is also a playable character in Mario Kart Wii. It was her first appearance outside of the primary platform video games, where she appeared alongside two other "damsels in distress" as well - Princess Peach and Princess Daisy. Rosalina is classified as a Large character, being the first female in the series in that category. She is one of three characters whose clothes change when riding on bikes, the other two being Peach and Daisy. To unlock her, obtain a one-star rank or better on all mirror mode cups or have a Super Mario Galaxy save file on your Wii and she will be unlocked after 50 races. Rosalina makes a second appearance in Mario Kart 7, as a "cruiser-type" character. Her observatory appears in Rosalina's Ice World. Rosalina returns for a third straight appearance in Mario Kart 8, again as a playable character and as a "cruiser" type. A younger form of her called Baby Rosalina also appears as a featherweight racer. ''Super Smash Bros. ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U Rosalina appears as a newcomer alongside a Luma in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. She is a particularly unique character in that the attacks she does also attack in conjunction with her Luma partner that she can summon. She is a heavy character that is rather floaty with jumping. In addition, several of her attacks cause a black hole or a planetary ring to appear and hurt opponents. Attacks Rosalina has quite the moveset deriving a lot from Super Mario Galaxy: *Standard Special: Luma Shot *Side Special: Star Bits *Up Special: Launch Star *Down Special: Gravitational Pull *Final Smash: Power Star Trophy Descriptions Rosalina & Luma The mysterious Rosalina lives in the Comet Observatory with the Lumas. She first traveled with them in search of their mother. In Smash Bros., Rosalina and Luma can fight in different places at the same time. If you can trap someone between Rosalina and Luma, you'll be able to unleash incredible damage! *''Super Mario Galaxy'' (11/2007) *''Super Mario 3D World'' (11/2013) Rosalina & Luma (Alt.) Rosalina can pull in items and projectiles around her with her Gravitational Pull move. Her up special Launch Star is a diagonal jump and, though harmless, it has exceptional range. You also have some control over Rosalina's trajectory when she uses it. *''Super Mario Galaxy'' (11/2007) *''Super Mario 3D World'' (11/2013) Power Star In Rosalina's Final Smash, she summons a Power Star above her head. It launches fighters who touch it and also fires a barrage of smaller stars in all directions, all the while growing bigger and bigger. Even if Rosalina falls off the stage right after activating it, the Power Star will keep attacking her foes until it finally explodes. Alternate Costumes Rosalina has 8 different costumes in the game. Most of them do not reference anything is particular, but her 5th costume is reminiscent of her Fire Flower form in Super Mario 3D World and her 7th color is black like her Cat Suit also from Super Mario 3D World. Her 2nd and 3rd costumes may be based on Peach and Daisy respectively. Super Smash Bros. Brawl In late 2007, Super Smash Bros. Brawl was playable at the Jump Festa in Japan. One article claimed that Rosalina was going to be an Assist Trophy, along with Muddy Mole and Duster, and shortly after many English blogs reported this as fact. This claim was proven false upon the game's release, although it is stated that people may have confused her with Gardevoir. ''Mario Party'' series ''Mario Party: Island Tour'' Rosalina makes an appearance in Mario Party: Island Tour as unplayable but the host of the stage Rocket Road. ''Mario Party 10'' She makes her first playable Mario Party appearance in Mario Party 10. Her amiibo from the Super Smash Bros. series and the Super Mario series is also compatible and has an amiibo board for Amiibo Party. This is the 1st time Rosalina has been made a starting character in a Mario game. ''Mario Party: The Top 100'' Rosalina is featured in Mario Party: The Top 100 as one of the eight playable characters featured in this celebration of the Mario Party series. ''Mario Sports'' series Rosalina makes her appearance in Mario & Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games as a guest & unlockable playable character in the Wii U version, in Rhythmic Gymnastics. She can be unlocked by beating her in Guest Match in Rhythmic Gymnastics, after you got a bronze/silver/gold medal in Level 1 Rhythmic Gymnastics in the Tournament Gate, she will challenge you. If you lose her Guest Match the first time, you won't unlock her, but you could try again to challenge her again when you selected Past Tournament. If you see her as a question mark person in the Past Tournament, it means that you haven't unlocked her yet. In the 3DS version, she can be unlocked by beating her in Rhythmic Gymnastics: Hoop in Mario's Story Mode in Day 3. Game Appearances Name in Other Languages Gallery Trivia *It was long believed the Shigeru Miyamoto is the creator of Rosalina but it was actually revealed that her creator is actually Yoshiaki Koizumi which means Rosalina is the second female to not be created by Miyamoto. *''Super Smash Bros for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' were the first game where Rosalina was featured as a starting character. *''Mario Party: Island Tour'' was Rosalina's first appearance in the Mario Party series. She later became a playable character in Mario Party 10. *From Mario Kart 7 to Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Rosalina was voiced by Kerri Kane. To this day, Rosalina is voiced by Laura Faye Smith. *Rosalina is the second female Mario series character to be playable in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U, the first being Peach. *Rosalina & Luma is the second fighter to be two in one (the first being Ice Climbers). *Luma in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U can change color every time it's knocked out and respawns, ranging from light colors, like beige and yellow, to more vivid colors, such as blue, red, and green. It can also be black-colored with blue eyes, just like Polari, the Luma on the Observatory beside her. This is purely an aesthetic detail; it doesn't affect her gameplay whatsoever. *Luma and Mega Man are the only two characters to have unique KOs; Luma's is smaller than the others. *Rosalina, Greninja, and Palutena in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U ''are the only characters to have a unique sidestep; instead of truly sidestepping she will disappear for half a second and reappear. Her roll is the same thing. *Rosalina's eighth palette swap resembles how she looks with the Fire Flower ability in ''Super Mario 3D World. **It also bears a slight resemblance to the White Mage from the Final Fantasy series, who appeared in Mario Hoops 3-on-3 and Mario Sports Mix. It also bears a slight resemblance to Peach's sprite from Super Mario Bros., and Fire Peach from Super Mario 3D World. *Speculations on the internet suggested that Peach is Rosalina's mother since the depiction of Rosalina's mother in Rosalina's Storybook resembles Peach. This was proven false as the developers told the character's back story through a book in the Comet Observatory's library. *When the game was being developed, the creators were originally going to make Rosalina related to Peach in some way, but ultimately decided against it. References }} Category:Mario Kart racers Category:Playable characters Category:Princesses Category:Protagonists Category:Mario Golf characters Category:Mario Party characters Category:Amiibo characters Category:Females Category:Mario characters Category:Mario Category:Mario Tennis characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Spirits Category:Super Mario Maker Costumes Category:Royal characters